Danny Phantom:What Really Happened
by KenKrazy
Summary: This is my story on how Danny Fenton really became Danny Phantom and his first encounters with ghots and life as a high-schooler!
1. How It All Began

I don't know about any of you, but I was upset that they didn't really explain how Danny became a ghost and what happened when he told Sam and Tucker and things like that in big detail? So, here's what I think really and should've happend.   
  
I don't own Danny Phantom in any way.  
  
Danny Fenton isn't exactly what you would call special, but you wouldn't call him ordinary either. For one thing, his family was the part that was special about him. Both of his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were into everything paranormal, down from ghost detecting devices to a lab inside their home. Which meant they could act a little weird, which seemed to rub off on their kids. The oldest child from the Fenton family was 16 year-old Jasmine, Jazz for short, who was way smart, yet chose to hide it around her friends. Jazz was tall with long red hair; she's the one who got the looks in the family. As for Danny, he's just you average 14 year-old with black hair and blue eyes. Yet, all of that was about to change.  
The day started out as normal as ever. It was Danny's first day of high school at Casper High, and let's just say he was a little nervous. "What if I totally mess up or something?" Danny said out loud at breakfast that morning.  
"Don't worry Danny, the worst thing that can happen, I mean, if you do mess up, is that it'll live on with you throughout high school," Jazz teased.  
"Not helping!" Danny said back.  
"Danny, don't listen to your sister. High school will go just fine." His mom commented. "And Jazz will help you, _won't _you Jazz?"  
"Mom, I have an image to maintain!"  
"Ah Ha! The Fenton Thermos is now complete!" Jack Fenton exclaimed.  
"The Fenton What?" both Danny and Jazz asked.  
"The Fenton Thermos! It's designed to trap ghosts that come through our newly invented Ghost Portal!"  
Jazz leaned close to Danny and said, "You wanna survive high school? Don't tell them about our parents."  
"Thanks for the advice Jazz. Well, I'm gonna be going now. Bye!" Danny yelled to his parents.  
  
  
  
"Finally, I have arrived! I'm finally in high school! Ladies beware, because Tucker is here!" Tucker Foley exclaimed as he, Sam Manson, and Danny walked into Casper High.  
"Uh, Tucker, need I remind you, we're just Freshmen?" Danny gloomily brought up.  
"Yeah, like anyone is going to notice us," Sam chimed in.  
"Well, they may notice you Sam, but not for the right reasons," Tucker commented jokingly.  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
"What are you now, some veggie thing?" Tucker brought up.  
"I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian! And what is so wrong with that?" Sam yelled back.  
"Nothing. Just that other's might not see it like that. They may see it as…well…that you're a freak!" Tucker said, adding a smile.  
"You wanna say that again, Foley?!" Sam said, ready to charge.  
"Guys, need I remind you that you're supposed to be friends, not enemies?" Danny said, stepping between the two of them.  
"Whatever!" Sam and Tucker said together. The bell sounded for class so the three of them set off down the hall, looking for their first class together.  
"I think the science lab is right down here," said Danny, trying to figure out his schedule. Just then, he crashed into another student, sending them both to the ground. "Sorry about that," said Danny getting up. "My name is Danny Fenton and you-"  
"I don't care who you are. Fenton is it?" said the boy.  
"Yeah, Danny," he said, brushing himself off. The other boy got up and before Danny could move, he was picked up by the scuff of his shirt and lifted off the ground.  
"Let's get something straight, _Fenton_! My name is Dash, Dash Baxter, and if you don't know who I am, you should!" Dash said, getting angry.  
"What makes you so special?" said Sam. "You're a Freshman just like us."  
"What makes me special is that _every_ guy wants to be me and _every_ girl wants to date me." A crowd was starting to form around Dash and Danny. Dash pulled Danny closer to his face. "So, as far as I'm concerned, you don't exist according to me and if you do, it's when I say so!" Dash threw Danny to ground. He started to walk away, but turned back around to add, "Oh, and by the way, watch where you're going because if this happens again, more than words will be said!" Dash walked away for good, with the crowd following. Sam and Tucker walked over to Danny and helped him up.  
"Well, you sure handled that," Sam said sarcastically.  
"Great, it's only the first day of school, and I'm already public enemy number one," Danny said.  
"Yeah, things can't possibly get worse," added Tucker.  
"Oh really?" said someone behind them.  
"Gentlemen—and lady," the man said noticing Sam, "The bell rang 5 minutes ago, which means you should be in class."  
"Oh yeah? And who might you be?" Tucker asked.  
"I might be Mr. Lancer, _you're teacher_!" yelled Mr. Lancer. "And just for that remark, all 3 of you will serve detention after school today and I expect to see you there."  
"But we don't—" Danny began to say.  
"It's room 102, and don't be late. Now get to class!" Mr. Lancer said storming off.  
"Thanks a lot, Tucker! Our first day as high schooler's and you already got us in trouble!" Sam said furiously.  
"Hey, it's not my fault!" Tucker bellowed back.  
"Oh yes it is!" Sam retorted.  
"Will you two cool it?" Danny said, getting annoyed. "We better get to class before we get into more trouble." The three of them set off down the hall and entered in the science lab. They didn't talk much to one another for the rest of the day, not even at lunch or while serving detention.  
Danny walked home feeling a little gloomy. This wasn't how he had expected his first day of high school to go. He kept walking, keeping his head down and a frown on his face. He walked in the door of his house to find Jazz standing a few inches away. "You're home awfully late Danny. What'd you do?"  
"I got detention. Actually, Tucker got us detention, by our science teacher," he said feeling depressed.  
"Wow. Way to make a first impression," Jazz commented, starting to laugh.  
"It's not funny! Anyway, where's mom and dad?"  
"They're down in the lab. I'd be careful if I were you," Jazz added as Danny went up to his parent's lab. As Danny walked in, he couldn't see his parents anywhere, just a giant encasing of metal.  
"Mom? Dad? You guys here?" Danny asked, looking around.  
"We're in here Danny," his mom called out from what seemed like nowhere.  
"In where?" Danny questioned.  
"In our just now completed, Ghost Portal!" Danny's dad said with excitement.  
"That's…great, dad," Danny responded, not knowing if he should be happy or embarrassed.  
"Come on, you can watch us turn it on for the first time!" Jack said enthusiastically. "Now stand back son! If the ghosts do come out, and they will, I don't want you be attacked or taken!"  
"Riiight, sure dad," Danny responded, knowing full well he should be embarrassed.  
Mrs. Fenton picked up the plug and was starting to plug in the portal. Her hands were coming closer, when all of a sudden…nothing. "I may not be an expert," began Danny, "but usually when you plug something in, it's supposed to turn on and work."  
"You're right!" said Jack determinedly.  
"Maybe our calculations are wrong or something," said Maddie, worriedly. "Come on Jack, we'd better make sure everything is in order before we mess with the Ghost Portal again." Jack and Maddie both set off upstairs, while Danny remained to look at the portal. He decided to suit up into a white and black suit and take a look inside the portal. As he stepped inside, he looked to his left and saw an ON and OFF switch.  
"Gee, I think I may have found the problem," he sarcastically said. Danny started looking around at the giant yellow and black stripped sliding doors in front of him. Up above where the words: GHOST PORTAL. As he was looking, Danny didn't notice where his hand was going. Before he knew what he had done, it was too late…in a flash of green light; Danny fell to the ground, having fainted from the power.  
When he woke up, Danny felt a little strange. He got up and looked himself over; all he could see that was out of the ordinary was that his suit had changed colors. Instead of white being the dominant color, black now was. Danny walked out of the portal and started to go down the stairs until he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He gave himself a look over and started to walk backwards from the mirror. "This can't be happening!" Danny gasped, having trouble with what he was looking at. He stepped in front of the mirror and took a long hard look. His black hair was now snow white, and his blue eyes were now glowing a ghostly green.  
  
I just have one question and I was hoping you could answer in the reviews...Does Jazz know that Danny is a ghost because in like her bio on Nickelodeon, they say she does? Please let me know and tell me what you think of my story.


	2. The Aftermath

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and answered my question. I'm making Jazz know right off the bat. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom.   
  
This was too much; Danny just wanted to grab the mirror and break it into millions of pieces. He reached up and punched the mirror, but something very strange happened. Instead of his hand hitting glass, it went right through it. "No way," Danny said in awe. Danny closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on what was going on; when his eyes opened again, he saw that he was gone! "Oh no! What's happening to me? Where am I?" Danny was starting to reappear in front of his own eyes in the mirror. "Something is definitely wrong," Danny concluded. Just as soon as the shock had worn off, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.  
"Danny, you here?" It was Jazz.  
"_Oh no! I can't let Jazz see me like this_," Danny thought. "_Come on! I've got to disappear again_." He started to think hard, trying to make all of this weirdness actually make sense. Jazz's footsteps got louder and Danny wasn't getting any clearer. He ran inside the ghost portal and hid into the very back of the machine.  
"Come on Danny, I know you're up here. Mom and dad said so." Jazz started looking around and ended up at the ghost portal. She stepped inside while Danny stepped back. "_Huh? I know he's in here!_" Jazz thought to herself. She started to lean against the switch that had caused Danny a world of trouble.  
"JAZZ, NOOOOO!" Danny yelled as he ran to grab a hold of Jazz. As soon as he grabbed her arm, both of them phased through the wall of the portal. Both of them reappeared on the ground, with Jazz staring at Danny. He started getting up; feeling very scared and embarrassed at what had just happened.  
"D-Danny? Is that you?" Danny started to open his mouth, in which Jazz flinched at the sight.  
"Don't be afraid Jazz," Danny said, sounding sincere. "I promise I won't hurt you."  
"I-I have to go." Jazz said feeling frightened. She got up and headed for the stairs. Without warning, Jazz suddenly yelled, "MOM! Da-" Danny ran up and sealed her mouth before Jazz could finish.  
"Jazz, please! You can't tell mom and dad. Please? I mean, I don't even know who I am or what happened."  
"But Danny, they have to know," said Jazz, taking a step towards the stairs. Danny was too quick for her and in a blink of an eye, he had managed to phase through her.  
"Jazz? What is it that you want honey?" called Maddie from upstairs.  
"Jazz please? I promise I'll explain what I can to you once I find out. Please, I'm asking you as your brother? Please?" Jazz stood frozen for a minute, contemplating the situation.  
"Nothing mom," she finally concluded.  
"_Phew!_ Thanks Jazz," Danny said gratefully as he was trying to hug Jazz; but instead, he fell right through her.  
"No…problem," Jazz responded. "So, what exactly can you do Danny?"  
"Well, so far all I can do is faze through stuff and go invisible."  
"And you can fly," Jazz added.  
"And I can…FLY?!" Danny looked down at his feet and realized that he was floating up above the ground. "Great, just more of what I don't want," Danny said remorsefully.  
"Can you change back?" Jazz asked.  
"That's just it," Danny began, "I don't know what I can do with these…powers, and even if I'll be the same again or even change back to my old self."  
"Well, how'd you end up like this in the first place?" Jazz asked, looking Danny up and down carefully.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"Well, it was from mom and dad's stupid Ghost Portal."  
"You're kidding?!" Jazz asked starting to laugh.  
"It's not funny Jazz!" Danny angrily shot back.  
"One of their inventions actually worked?!" Jazz's expressions of laughter and amazement soon turned to fear. "You're not going to tell them, are you?" Jazz asked as she grabbed Danny by his jump suit.  
"Of course not--," Danny began.  
"Good, because if mom and dad found out that one of their stupid ghost inventions actually worked, well, who knows what could happen?" Jazz said worriedly.  
"Gee Jazz, nice to know you really care about me and not yourself." Danny said annoyed by his sister's comment.  
"DANNY! JAZZ! YOU TWO STILL UP THERE?!" Maddie's voice called from up the stairs.  
"Oh no! Mom and dad!" Jazz and Danny both said in unison.  
"Jazz, you stall mom and dad as long as you can, and I'll worry about changing back, if I can."  
"All right. But I can only stall them for so long, so you'd better learn how to change back fast. And Danny?"  
"Yeah Jazz?"  
"Remember…don't tell mom and dad about their Ghost Portal working. With any luck, this could deter them from wanting to do anything more with ghosts."  
"Right, can do Jazz." Danny said, giving Jazz a salute while rolling his eyes. Jazz left the lab, leaving Danny alone to figure out how to change back with no time to spare.


End file.
